


How Many Wishes Do I Get?

by Lopey1996



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, That's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopey1996/pseuds/Lopey1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Levi's birthday. So yeah. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Many Wishes Do I Get?

"YAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEVI! MAKE A WISH!"

 

Levi's attention was brought away from the small intricately designed cake with big numbers candles reading ‘23’ to his angelic boyfriend next to him. The boy was 4 years younger then him but he was by far the best thing that could’ve happened to him. Those bright expressive eyes, colored with hues of vibrant blue and green shone with pure happiness and adoration.

 

Honestly Levi wasn’t sure what he was supposed to wish for. He had his happiness in front of him. The same boy held his heart and had done so much for him, he wasn’t sure if he should tempt fate for more. But just then, like a light bulb lighting above his head, he turned to Eren with his usual passive face, but his eyes held a dark glint to them, and Eren wasn’t sure what for because he had never seen Levi look so…

 

And then:

 

“Anal sex.”

 

Eren paused.

 

Did he just?

 

“What?”

 

Levi turned and looked his gorgeous caramel skinned lover in the eye before he spoke with clear-cut words. Nothing but pure confusion was on his cherubic face and Levi wanted nothing more then to paint it with another expression, and have those soft chocolate brown locks covered sweat and sticking to his forehead as he—

 

For some strange reason, Eren wasn’t even surprised. Levi used to be a man with a high sex drive before he met him, so him making sex jokes and trying to get frisky in the most embarrassing places was somewhat…normal in sense. They had only had sex twice in the 2 years they’ve been together. He could feel the heat rising from his cheeks to his ears and down his neck and below his shirt. The brunette was about to say something when his raven-haired lover beat him to the punch.

 

“Wait…how many wishes do I get?” He said, sipping thoughtfully on his earl grey.

 

Eren knew where this was going so he was going to makes sure Levi would change his mind. Originally Levi was going to get three, but now, now he was going to get one and only one. His lover was responsible and would make sure he didn’t mess this up. Eren went 8 days without speaking to Levi after a stunt once; he wasn’t going to let it happen again. Placing his hands on his hips before he sent a meager glare towards his stoic faced partner, he said in a slightly annoyed tone,

 

“One.”

 

Levi seemed to pause, his head tilting to the side as he took another sip. His eyes casted to the hallway to their right, as he suddenly went deep into thought. Eren bit his lip to hide his triumphant smirk, as he placed two plates in front him on the table. He cocked his hip to the side and crossed his arms as he waited for Levi to make a new wish. Not a moment later, Levi straightened up and finished the last of his tea before putting the cup down by the rim, and facing the candles upon his cake.

 

“Yeah, anal sex.” He said as he blew out the candles with one strong huff.

 

_What the fuck._

Eren stared wide-eyed at his boyfriend’s suddenly smug face. The blush that went away a moment ago was now back tenfold all over cheeks, neck and ears. His mouth was opening and closing, making him resemble a fish, as he failed to process what Levi said.

 

The raven felt the victorious feeling surging through his veins at his lover’s expression. He stuttered out small sounds before he clamped his jaw shut looking at Levi with those big expressive eyes that he wanted darkened with pure lust.

 

Levi didn’t see the hand swing out and smack him on the side of the head hard.

 

He also didn’t expect Eren to turn right around sprint down the hallway towards their room without a word.

 

Like hell he was going to let him get away.

 

He was going to get his, and he was going to get it now.

 

Now Eren did not want Levi near him at the moment.

 

But he did not expect to be tackled to the ground by said boyfriend.

 

Eren went down with a yelp, but didn’t hit the floor with the expected force. Firm, strong and pale arms were wrapped around his mid-section, effectively trapping his arms in the iron like hold. Through his tank top, Eren could feel all the chiseled muscles on his back, as well as the warm breath on his neck. He was also very aware of the very hard bulge being pressed in between his ass cheeks.

 

_Ooooooooh shieeeet…_

Levi could feel that perky rounded ass against his arousal and _god_ did it feel good.

Hearing his brat’s breathe hitch and how he started breathing heavier made him all the hornier. He took a chance and rolled his hips, feeling that sweet friction and the sweet soft panting coming from the body beneath him.

 

With the roll of his hips, Eren could feel himself get aroused and could stop himself from the panting when his lover continued to sensually roll hips against him. That mouth began to nip and suck on his neck, causing soft sounds to escape the brunette. A deep red color appeared on his neck and Levi moved on to a new area.

 

Eren couldn’t think straight. His thoughts were bending, turning and ultimately just going blank. There was nothing but those lips and tongue on his neck and that hard arousal rubbing in between his cheeks, his own arousal hardening. He bucked backwards, unable to resist and was rewarded with low, rumbling groan from the smaller male.

 

Levi continued his trek across his lovers neck, slowly cover the caramel skin with dark reds and blossoming purples as he uncurled his hands from around his brunette, snaked one down in between his legs and the other firmly back around his middle and hoisted him up in his arms. He carried him to the bedroom at the end, kicked open the door and immediately threw the younger onto the bed.

 

Eren snapped out of his haze when he bounced on the bed form his impact, realizing that Levi removed his own shirt and was already creeping along the bed on all fours. The older male trapped his prey beneath his body, each arm planted next to his head, his eyes piercing into those ocean eyes darkened with lust. The younger shook with anticipation.

 

_Just what I wanted._

Levi couldn’t help the predatory smirk that took over his lips as descended on those parted pink ones. He worked his tongue immediately through the slight gap from his lover’s almost inaudible gasp. The loud wet noises coming from their mouths spurred him on, pressing his body against Eren’s writhing form.

 

The only thing that was going through Eren’s mind was ‘More’. He chanted it to himself like a prayer, in hopes that his dominant lover would somehow read his mind. Running his hands up and over those broad and firm shoulders, he wrapped his own arms around the others neck and moaned. ‘ _More, please, oh please’._ Eren was then vaguely aware of Levi saying something against his lips as those rough and calloused hands mapped out caramel skin, sneakily lifting his shirt up to his chin.

“Shhh…baby relax, I got you.”

 

Eren’s eyes snapped open and his face colored four shades deeper. He hadn’t said that out loud, had he? His embarrassment was short lived, as Levi continued his attentions to Eren’s mouth after he quickly removed his shirt. The brunet wasn’t even sure that had happened, but he sure as hell didn’t mind when those hands began massaging his pecs. It might have been weird to this to male but Eren was beyond sensitive on his chest. His low moans escaped around their tongues, His body jolting with every small flick to his nipples.

 

The raven was beyond one hundred percent sure that Eren wasn’t aware that he was naked now. He probably wasn’t even aware that Levi had managed to remove his own clothes around their hardcore fondle/make-out session. He begrudgingly retreated from Eren’s swollen lips, causing him to whine and follow him, but he was stopped with a finger to his lips and a low chuckle.

 

“I said I got you, okay?” They stared dead into each other’s eyes as the older pushed his lover back down on the bed.

 

Eren’s head fell back on to his pillow and his eyes fluttered shut when Levi’s hands began to wander his thighs and legs. He felt a nip and a suck here and there; he couldn’t help the gasps and moans spilling from his swollen lips. His head spun and his mind could only think of _‘Levi, Levi, Levi’._

Levi pulled away to admire his work, the marks spanning across his inner thighs looked acceptable. He sat back on hunches; his fingers were lazily rubbing on the Youngers entrance as he licked his lips at the sight below him. That pink, twitching bud seemed to be calling him. And like hell would he not come.

 

The raven smirked, as he dipped down and lapped at the puckered entrance, which caused the brunet to jerk and gasp. His smirk turned into a wolfish grin as he suddenly plunged his tongue inside and without mercy, ravaged him. A chorus of _Aaah_ ’s and _Oooh_ ’s spilled from the younger’s swollen lips and his eyes filled with tears of pleasure.

 

All Eren could think or even process now was the way Levi’s tongue ploughed his ass. The rough texture of his tongue massaged his insides, and making the heat in his stomach pool too quickly. It felt so good, and oh god he didn’t want it to stop. Fuck Levi for having such a ridiculously long tongue, because this was hitting him in that exact spot that was making him see stars. He felt the tight coiling of heat in his abdomen and babbled what little words he could.

 

“L— Aaaah~…Lev—…Mmmh…Levi…” He panted.

 

He seemed to get the message, as he pulled back and left the target of his affection to whimper at the loss and emptiness. He gently ran his fingers up and down his thighs and to his lover’s navel, placing soft kisses to his inner thighs before placed himself properly between his legs.

 

_Right where I belong._

 

He watched with primal eyes, tousled and sweat drenched hair, darkened eyes filled with lust…

 

And then he saw it. That soft light, warm and directed straight at him. He felt his heart flutter and his chest ache from it. He knew what it was. He had seen it every day, all the time in those gorgeous ocean eyes.

 

He leaned down and gently set their lips together. One kiss turned into two, two turned to three and those three multiplied to eight. His eyes gazed in those endless hues and gently pushed those legs up and over his shoulders, and probed lightly at the quivering entrance the whole time.

 

“Levi…” That perfect soft voice called out to him and he found slim fingers caressing his jaw.

 

The light touch had him sighing and his eyes fluttering close as he leaned into the touch. He turned his head slightly and brushed his lips against those fingers as he plunged a finger into the others heat.

 

“Aaahn~!”

 

Levi darted his tongue out and coaxed those fingers into his mouth as moved his finger in and out, before moving it in ‘come hither’ motion. His lover threw his head back and called out in a vulgar moan and Levi didn’t stop. He moved faster before wiggling another finger in and repeating the process, while adding a scissoring motion that had Eren choking on his moans.

 

The ministrations being done to his fingers never stopped as Levi plunged into his rear end and Eren was losing it again. He couldn’t get a word out because he’d choke on it before it comes out properly and he didn’t want to cum yet. Not before Levi was one with him. Not before Levi was inside him.

 

_Not yet._

Levi realized the other pulling his fingers away and it gave a moment to watch Eren take those very fingers and stick them into his own mouth and _suck_. He couldn’t keep the shudder that attacked him at the sight. Red cheeks and his skin shining with sweat and those rosy cheeks lined with pleasure tears were enough to get him twice as hard as before. It was almost painful how hard he was now and he was not going to wait any longer.

 

Eren felt those fingers leave him finally and he half whined at the lost and sighed with relief. He wanted more, so much more. He felt Levi lower him back down to the bed, and was graced with the sight of Levi’s glory. It stood tall against his stomach, bright red and purple and leaking precum. Eren almost felt himself drool the sight, his lover was bigger in length and girth then most people, he felt that the last time and he never forgot the feeling. He moaned at the sight and squirmed with his eyes on his prize.

 

Levi smirked at the boy’s antics, it was obvious he was desperate, but honestly he was too. He longed to be inside him again, it had been too long since the last time and he wanted to refresh his memory. He parted the younger’s legs more, and lined himself up, all while keeping his hooded gaze at those lust filled one beneath him. He watched as another slender hand came up to now caress his face and gently play with a lock of hair before he smiled a breathtaking view for his older lover. He felt his breath hitch at the sight and his heart wept in joy.

 

Eren raised his other hand to the other side of the Levi’s face and gently guided him to his swollen lips. A gentle, chaste kiss filled with utter love was given before he pushed back those black locks and smiled once more. The older slowly pushed his hips forward and leaned back slightly to look at the emotions run across the brunets face.

 

His eyes fluttered slightly before those eyes went crossed eyed slightly, before they rolled into the back of his head. His jaw went slack and he panted heavily while small noises and loud moans escape him. Levi would never get used seeing Eren in such a state but he never wanted to stop seeing it. He finally sat balls deep inside his lover and he couldn’t help but groan at the feeling. He was scorching hot, and his insides slowly messaged his arousal and _fuck,_ he was trying hard to not come right now. Eren was now staring dead at him and rolled his hips and he moaned lightly at the feeling. A breathless chuckle left the younger one and Levi snapped.

 

His hips drew back painfully slow and Eren made a keening noise before he saw raw, primal eyes. He didn’t get a chance to say or even react before Levi thrust forward as hard as he could. Eren’s mouth dropped open in a soundless scream as his back arched off the bed, Levi had to grab hold of his hips in a bruise worthy grip to stop him from flying off. Levi continued his merciless assault as he watched with dark, primal eyes, his lover come utterly undone underneath him.

 

Eren’s mind was mush and he could Levi filling him up and stretching and rubbing inside him, but he wasn’t hitting that he wanted oh so bad to be hit. A shaky hand came up and grasped a pale shoulder and pulled. Levi was now flush against him and was not stopping at all. Levi knew exactly what Eren wanted, so he stopped thrusting altogether and began to grind his hips down into Eren’s. Levi captured the other’s lips into a sloppy kiss, as he drew back, until just the tip was left inside. Eren whined, breathless and needy and Levi couldn’t keep it from him any longer. He thrust forward, harder then before and continued to plough into his lover’s still tight heat at a new angle, one he memorized and the noises he got in return made everything heavenly.

Levi’s listened as the brunet’s breath and moans hitched and wavered with every thrust, and how those obscene wet noises sounded in the room, and the loud smack of skin against skin had him going harder and faster, _god,_ how could Eren be so fucking perfect?

 

Eren felt the heated coil get impossibly tighter and oh so hot, he wanted to release it but he couldn’t do it without Levi. He hadn’t noticed him babbling Levi’s name like a mantra until Levi swooped down and captured his lips in a rough and dominate kiss. He swallowed all those noises and moans as he continued to thrust into his lover and he was so damn close, _so fucking close_.

 

Eren came with a scream that he was sure the whole building could hear, his back bowed right off the bed and he felt Levi release and it was just so fucking hot, so warm and Levi was right there—

 

Levi leaned forward and over his lover as he released deep into Eren, it was hotter then before and the boy’s insides were squeezing clamping down on him. He groaned, deep and throaty over his face and Eren looked so damn beautiful. The moonlight highlighted his eyes that were wet with tears, and they cascaded down his red cheeks.

 

The two laid there for what seemed to be for hours, before Levi pulled out his softening member before he settled the underneath the covers of his bed. Being dirty had always bothered; dirt in general was a no-no, but t this moment he did not care. All that mattered was that this unreal and unearthly being that was his boyfriend was there, wrapped in his arms, and snuggled under his chin. His boyfriend’s breath evened out and Levi couldn’t resist running his finger through those dampened locks before his boy spoke in a small, sleepy and coarse voice.

 

“Levi…”

 

The older just hummed in reply, and felt slim arms wrap around him.

 

“I love you. Love you…” He trailed off slightly as sleep began to take him and Levi’s heart soared at the words.

 

The older male pressed a kiss to the younger’s temple and relaxed before spoke in a quiet tone.

 

“I love you too. Thank you…” He got a kiss to his jaw as a reply before they both drifted off into a much-needed sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So the vine goes like this (not exactly):
> 
> GF: Happy Birthday! Make a wish!  
> BF: Anal Sex.  
> GF: What?  
> BF: Wait...How many wishes do i get?  
> GF: One...  
> BF: Yeah, Anal Sex.
> 
> (lol whaaaat? Lemme know hwat you thought and HELP ME IMPROVE PLEEEAASE. X'D)
> 
> And also, I had a real story to this, like what goes on before, its super fluffy and got some action and minor angst, a pastel!eren and mafia!levi. I'm unsure if ya'll even want it but...Lemme kno? \\( o.0)/


End file.
